


Say Yes to the Dress

by Skaboom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Say Yes To The Dress - Freeform, Wedding, wedding dress shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaboom/pseuds/Skaboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jackson and Lydia decide to get married, the pack rallies together to help Lydia find the perfect wedding dress. Jackson, of course, is banned from bridal shopping, and sends his best man Danny, and Danny's fiance Isaac, along as spies, Stiles insists upon going, and drags along a disgruntled Derek, while Allison, the made of honor, grudgingly agrees to bring Scott along for the ride, as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes to the Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This was a joint write with my best friend, who does NOT have an account! she is thegaysciences on tumblr, and you should all go hit her up and tell her if you like this story! She edited it, helped come up with the plot, the dialogue, and she wrote the entirety of the dress descriptions!
> 
> Also, I am deputysassypantsparrish on tumblr. You should hit me up, too! If you want!

Derek woke up to the glow of Stiles’ laptop, and sleepily dragged himself up into a sitting position, but not out of bed.

“Stiles, what the hell are you doing?” He spoke, his voice heavy with sleep, as he looked over at the clock on Stiles’ bedside table. “It’s 3:17 in the morning.”

Stiles didn’t say anything, he didn’t make any sort of movement, or show any sign that he had even heard what Derek was saying, so Derek pulled himself out of bed and walked over to Stiles’ desk. The young man, 24 now, was sitting at his desk, eyes glued to his screen, headphones in, as he watched Say Yes to the Dress.

Derek reached down, ripping one of the ear buds from Stiles’ ear. Stiles jumped, nearly whacking Derek in the face, before calming down, realizing that it was just his boyfriend. His soon to be live in boyfriend…well, once Lydia married Jackson and moved out of the apartment she and Allison shared. Then, Scott would move in with Allison, and Derek could move in with Stiles once his lease was up.

“Are you seriously watching that shit again? How many seasons have you watched in the past two weeks?”

“Um, everything that’s on Netflix,” Stiles admits, hitting pause. “This is the last episode, I promise! I just really want to be ready, and we’re picking out the wedding dress tomorrow – well, today now, and I mean, Allison is awesome and all, but I don’t think she knows that much about wedding dresses, so who else is gonna help Lydia pick out the perfect dress if not me?”

“Excuse me,” Derek puts his hands on his hips, looking over at Stiles, one eyebrow raised. “Did you say ‘we’?”

“Yes.” Stiles nodded.

“Yeah, no. I’m not doing that. I’m not going to sit in some high end bridal boutique for five hours while Lydia tries on a million dresses!”

“Hell yes you are!” Stiles stands up, folding his arms across his chest. “You said that you would!”

“When did I say that?” Derek asked.

“You know…the other night…” Stiles speeds up his words. “Whenwewerehavingsex.”

“Stiles!” Derek sighed. “I can’t be held to everything that I say while I’m inside you!”

“Oh, so you don’t love me, either?” Stiles countered.

“That’s different, and you know it,” Derek stated. “I say that all the time, not just when-”

“You’re inside of me?” Stiles asked.

“Exactly.”

“Well, you said it, so you’re going,” Stiles stated.

“No, I’m not,” Derek argued.

“We’ve been together long enough now that you should know you aren’t going to win this,” Stiles informed him.

“Yeah, well I’m gonna go down fighting.”

“What if I go down?” Stiles asked.

“Wait, what?” Derek looked taken aback.

“How about I go down,” Stiles smiled, moving closer to Derek. He put his hands on Derek’s waist, pulling him close, kissing his neck softly. “And then you come with me tomorrow.”

“Nice try,” Derek stated, pulling back.

“What? Are you fucking kidding me? Fine,” Stiles pulled off his own shirt so he was standing there in his boxers, looking at Derek. “One now, and one after we get back tomorrow. If you’re good, maybe I’ll even do that thing you like, even though it hurts.”

“Are you really using sex and blowjobs to get me to go fucking wedding dress shopping?” Derek asked.

“Absolutely, yeah.” Stiles nodded. “Is it working?”

“Yes.” Derek ripped off his own shirt and pulled Stiles close, yanking him over to the bed and tumbling down on it with him, a tangle of arms and legs.

****

“Babe, you really don’t have to come,” Allison stated as she pulled on her skirt, zipping it up the side. “I mean, it’s just going to be Lydia trying on wedding dresses while the rest of us tell her she looks beautiful.”

“But Stiles gets to go!” Scott argued.

“Stiles has been watching bridal shows for weeks now to get ready for this,” Allison replied. “We couldn’t turn him away.”

“Yeah, well Stiles said Derek’s going too, and Danny is going, so you _know_ Isaac is going to go, and they haven’t been watching those shows…”

“Why do you want to come so badly, anyways?” Allison asked, putting on her shoes and grabbing her jacket. “Jackson isn’t going.”

“Jackson isn’t allowed to go because Lydia doesn’t want him seeing the dress before she walks down the aisle. I want to go because you’re going.”

“Yes, I am going, but I’m going to be paying attention to Lydia,” Allison said with a smile, leaning in and kissing Scott on the lips. “You can come if you want, but you’re gonna be bored.”

“I promise I will sit and be quiet, and do nothing but tell Lydia she looks beautiful,” Scott promised, pulling on his sneakers.

“Fine, but if you get bored, no whining.”

“I don’t whine,” Scott argued.

“You were whining the other day when we ran out of pop tarts,” Allison reminded him.

“That’s because we were out of pop tarts and I was hungry and in a hurry. You know how I get when I get hungry,” he stated.

“And what if you get hungry during marathon dress shopping?” she asked.

“I’ll bring granola bars,” Scott smiled, going to the pantry and grabbing a few, shoving them in his pockets. “So can I come?”

“Yes.” Allison rolled her eyes. “You can come, but only if you hurry, we’re going to be late. I’m the maid of honor. I can’t be late, it will make me look bad.”

“If you’re not careful, Stiles is gonna be maid of honor, he’s campaigning hard,” Scott teased as he let Allison pull him out the door.

“Shut up. Stiles is great, but there’s no way he’d look as good in a royal blue dress as me, and since Lydia definitely cares about the aesthetics of her wedding, I think my position is safe.”

“You’re going to look so beautiful,” Scott stated. “When you go try on bride’s maid dresses, can I come?”

“Sure.” Allison smiled, stopping outside of the car. “Maybe if you’re good today, you can even help me in the dressing room.” She put her arms around Scott and pulled him into a kiss before getting in the car. After all, she was serious about not wanting to be late.

****

“Why am I doing this again?” Isaac asked, fiddling with the radio in the passenger’s seat of Danny’s car as they drove towards Jonathan’s Bridal Boutique.

“Because you love me,” Danny reminded him. “And I am lying about being a fancy dress shopping gay so we can spy on Lydia’s dress picks for Jackson. He doesn’t like surprises.”

“This feels like betrayal to me,” Isaac sighed. “I like Lydia!”

“Just…think of this as payback for the time she shot you down cold Freshman year,” Danny said.

“Whoa.” Isaac turned to Danny. “You have an evil side!”

“Every so often.” Danny shrugged.

“That’s hot.” Isaac reached out, putting his hand on Danny’s knee, slowly drawing it up his thigh. “I like evil Danny, think we have a little time before the appointment?”

“I think as we are, we’re gonna be just on time,” Danny replied.

“Then speed.”

Isaac smirked as Danny accelerated, and sure enough, they got there with 15 minutes to spare.

“Nice to know you can be motivated,” Isaac stated, already removing his seatbelt as Danny parked in the very back of the lot, eyebrow rising with intrigue as he watched Isaac’s lanky frame slide into the backseat.

“You have superior motivating skills,” Danny said, getting out of the car and walking around, using the door to get into the back.

“Shut up,” Isaac said, pulling Danny down on the seat. “We only have fifteen minutes.” He pressed his lips to Danny’s, and Danny had his hands halfway down Isaac’s jeans when they were jarred by a knock on the window.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Stiles bellowed. “In the parking lot of a bridal boutique? Jesus Christ!”

“Fucking hell,” Danny muttered under his breath. He moved out from underneath Isaac, and the two of them spilled out of the car, tucking in shirts and smoothing down hair.

“You couldn’t have given us, oh, 10 minutes?” Isaac asked, glaring at Stiles.

“Today isn’t about you,” Stiles stated. “And Lydia’s already here, she sent me a text, see?” He held up his phone. “Do you really want to be known as the guys who left Lydia fucking Martin alone in a Bridal Boutique? I don’t think so.”

“He has a point,” Danny said to Isaac.

“Can we just get this over with?” Derek growled.

“I second that,” Isaac stated.

“Well the sooner you get your asses in that door, the sooner it will be over,” Stiles stated. “And no one is going to ruin this for Lydia, so Isaac, I want you to smile, Derek? Don’t. Your fake smile is creepy.”

“Hey!” Derek frowned.

“Not about you,” Stiles reminded him. “Lydia gets to be the queen.”

“Lydia is always the queen,” Danny stated.

“Yeah, well this time, it’s justified,” Stiles stated. “Now shut it, and be supportive friends, like Allison! See? She and Scott aren’t getting it on the parking lot, because Allison is a good friend.” He jogged ahead, joining Allison as the whole group walked in, meeting up with Lydia, who was waiting in the entry way.

 

“Lydia Martin.” Jonathan, of Jonathan’s Bridal himself, came to greet them, though really, what would they be expecting? At 24, Lydia was the youngest person to ever receive the Field’s Medal, and she was the only winner of the Field’s Medal ever to have appeared on the cover of InStyle magazine. “I’m so glad that you’re here with us today, of course I, myself, will be helping you find the perfect gown. Who all do you have with you today?”

“It’s so nice to see you, Jonathan.” Lydia smiled. “This is Allison, my maid of honor, and her boyfriend, Scott, and then this is the best man, Danny, and his…boyfriend-”

“Fiancé,” Isaac corrected.

“Right, sorry. Fiancé, Isaac.” Lydia smiled. “And this is Stiles and Derek,” she said, as though that explained everything; because really, how did you explain Stiles and Derek to someone who didn’t already know them?

“Stiles? That’s…interesting,” Jonathan stated, looking at the two of them.

There would be no way of knowing that they were a couple right now. Stiles was looking around at all of the dresses, mentally compartmentalizing them in his head, and Derek was standing in the back of the group, arms folded across his chest, looking absolutely livid about having to be here at all.

“So, Lydia,” Jonathan stated as he led them to the bridal bay. “Have you given any thought to what kind of dress you want?”

“Of course.” Lydia nodded. “I want either a mermaid or trumpet style dress, something elegant, of course, and maybe some embroidery and beading, but nothing too shiny.”

“Alright, and what’s your budget?” he asked.

Lydia stopped, and looked at him.

“Oh Jonathan,” She laughed, flicking some of her hair over her shoulder. “ _Please_. Just bring me the best dresses, and we’ll go from there.”

“Why don’t you go to the fitting room, Jackie here will help you with some undergarments, and I’ll pull some dresses for you.”

The group watched as Lydia was led away. They sat down on a couch and some chairs surrounding the area, and looked at all of the mirrors.

“Does anyone want champagne?” A young woman asked, and immediately, several hands went up. That part Stiles hadn’t been expecting, but he supposed when you had a big spender in like Lydia Martin, keeping her entourage happy was probably at least a medium priority.

“Could you try and look a little less miserable?” Stiles asked, looking at Derek, who sat in the chair next to him, wearing a scowl that would intimidate most people, but after three years of dating, Stiles was immune to it.

“Well what if I am miserable?” Derek asked.

“Then try and hide it,” Stiles hissed. “This isn’t about you, it’s about Lydia, and maybe sort of Jackson, but he’s not here. So really it’s all about Lydia.”

“Okay, I’ll do my best,” Derek sighed.

“Thank you.” Stiles leaned in, kissing him softly, which seemed to shock Jonathan, as he started before taking dresses back to the room.

A lot of people didn’t think that Stiles and Derek looked like a couple, but they were over caring by now. When they had first started dating, it had bothered Stiles a lot, because he thought that people didn’t think he was good enough for Derek – good looking enough, well dressed enough, any of that, but for the most part, Stiles had gotten past that now. Sometimes it still stung a little, but in a few months, after the wedding, Derek was moving in with him. _Him,_ and not anyone else.

Isaac and Danny? Now they looked like a couple. They had placed themselves on the couch, smooshed up against each other, Isaac’s long legs lying across Danny’s lap, and it wasn’t just now, they were always like that. Some part of them was always touching, whether it was their hands as they walked, or their knees as they sat next to each other in the booth at a restaurant – even if they weren’t making some outwards show of affection, it was always there, underlying.

Scott and Allison? There was no denying that they were a couple at all. One was always whispering in the other’s ear, or Allison was on Scott’s lap. They were every bit the giggly couple they had been when they had first gotten together in high school, and with anyone else, that would have gotten obnoxious, but with them it really worked. The whole group had been through so much together, it was nice to know that through everything, Scott and Allison had been able to come out on top like that, happy together, and playful.

“Alright, are you all ready to see the first dress?” Jonathan asked, coming out of the dressing room, looking quite pleased with himself.

“Bring it on!” Stiles stated.

Allison nodded, smiling, and Scott joined her. Danny casually took out his phone to text Jackson under the table, and Isaac pulled out his phone, too, opening up Angry Birds, because he had no opinion about dresses. At all. Derek? He just sat there, trying not to scowl, but not to smile, either. After what Stiles had said, he didn’t want to creep anyone out with his smile.

Lydia walked out in a dress, and yeah, she looked pretty damn good, but this was Lydia Martin. She looked good in anything. This didn’t seem like _the_ dress to any of them, but Stiles was the first to say something.

“First of all, you look beautiful,” he said with a smile. “That being said, pickups on a mermaid dress? I just don’t think that’s really…a good look.”

“Yeah, I was thinking that too,” Lydia stated, looking at the dress. “And it has a corset back, I was thinking I wanted buttons, though they said it could be done with buttons…”

“Didn’t you say you wanted something more ivory?” Allison asked.

“I did.” Lydia nodded.

“So as a whole, we do not love this dress?” Jonathan asked.

“Sorry.” Lydia shook her head.

“Not to worry! On to the next one!” Jonathan ushered Lydia back into the fitting room, and Derek turned immediately to Stiles.

“Wow, you really know what you’re talking about.”

“Mhmm.” Stiles smiled. “And if you’d watched Say Yes to the Dress with me, you would, too.” He reached out, booping Derek on the nose. Derek rolled his eyes, showing annoyance, but Stiles knew better than that. He knew that Derek liked it when he did little things like that. It was part of why they worked.

“So when did Stiles get gayer than you?” Isaac asked, looking up at Danny once he lost the round he was playing.

“I have no idea.” Danny laughed. “But you know how he gets, he loves his research.”

“He’s been watching bridal shows on Netflix for weeks,” Scott stated, contributing to the conversation. “It’s been driving Derek nuts. Allison and I had a bet on when he would crack, but we haven’t heard any screaming yet, so unless it keeps up after Lydia buys a dress, I guess he’s more tolerant than we thought.”

They went through a few more dresses, Danny subtly taking pictures of each one and sending them to Jackson, while Isaac played Angry Birds and drank champagne. Derek tried to pay attention, he really did, but he was growing bored, and Stiles and Allison were paying full attention, making comments, while Scott looked at Allison adoringly.

A lot of the dresses were nice, but there were little problems with each of them…not enough lace, too much lace, weird tints, too plain…the like.

“How much longer is this going to take?” Derek asked Stiles after the 5th dress that they said ‘no,’ to.

“I don’t know.” Stiles shrugged. “As long as it takes her to find a dress that she loves.”

“It’s just a dress,” Derek muttered.

“It’s her wedding dress, okay? She wants to look amazing on the most important day of her life, is that so wrong? Plus, come on, the right dress might make Jackson cry when he sees her, and isn’t that something we all want to see?”

“I guess…” Derek smiled a little at the thought of Jackson being moved to tears by Lydia’s beauty. “I’m getting antsy though.”

“So run around the block or something.” He shrugged. “Just be back by the time she comes out with the next dress.”

“Fine.” Derek sighed, and did just that, running around the block and coming back. Lydia still wasn’t out, so he dropped to the ground and started doing push-ups.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Allison asked, bursting into laughter as she caught sight of Derek.

“That’s good, great, buddy,” Danny stated. “Not weird at all.”

“I think it’s sexy,” Stiles countered. “You work those guns, baby,” he teased.

All of the mocking of Derek was interrupted when Lydia came out in the next dress.

“This one is a lot closer to what we want, I think,” Stiles spoke up, and Lydia nodded in agreement…because somehow, unfashionable, plaid-shirts-and-jeans Stiles, had managed to tap into the exact mental picture of a wedding dress that Lydia had.

“I like almost everything about it,” Lydia stated, looking in the mirror. “Except I don’t know how I feel about the organza…” she lifted the wispy fabric and let it fall back against the rest of the dress.”

“Isn’t organza an herb?” Isaac asked, looking up from his phone, high confused.

“Honey, that’s oregano,” Lydia stated, rolling her eyes as the group laughed.

“Oh. Right.” Isaac looked back down at his phone, and Danny leaned in, kissing Isaac on the cheek.

“So not loving this one either?” Jonathan asked.

“Sorry.” Lydia shook her head, and looked at Jonathan apologetically, but he didn’t seem fazed at all.

“Not to worry, we’ll do this is as long as it takes. You are going home with the perfect dress.”

“Thank you.” Lydia smiled, and followed him back into the dressing room.

Three more dresses later, and Derek was starting to lose it.

“Derek, calm down,” Stiles stated, reaching out, putting his hand on Derek’s knee to stop it from twitching.

“I can’t,” Derek hissed. “Why did you make me come here in the first place?”

“Because,” Stiles stated. “I wanted to have someone to talk to while Lydia was in the dressing room, and I wanted you to be a part of it, but if you’re so damn miserable, just go, okay? I don’t care. You know where the door is.”

“Stiles, are you actually upset about the fact that I’m not enjoying this?” Derek asked.

Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed Derek by the arm, dragging him away from the group.

“I’m not upset that you’re not enjoying it, I’m upset that you’re being a giant fucking baby about it. We’ve all been through hell, and look where we are now?” He gestured back towards their friends. “Lydia has a fields medal, and she’s a role model for women everywhere. Jackson is well on his way towards a successful career at his father’s law firm. Isaac can sleep through the damn night now, as long as Danny’s with him, and he’s managing his way through college. Danny? Well, I don’t know what he does, but he makes a lot for the government doing something with computers. Scott? He’s in control of his pack, and he’s happy coaching lacrosse and teaching English at the high school and Allison loves her translating work. And look at us?” he asked. “We HATED each other a few years ago, you were miserable, you hated everything, and I was just some weird kid, and now you’re doing great with your contracting business, and me? I’m about to start my doctorate. We’ve worked so hard to get here. So damn hard, and this is fun. This is mindless. There are no hunters, there’s no darach, no oni, nothing evil is coming to get us right now. Can’t you be happy about that?”

Derek studied Stiles for a moment, trying to fully understand why this meant so much to him. He was grasping at something here, and Derek didn’t quite realize what it was…at least not right away.

“This is normal,” Stiles stated. “It’s normal, and it’s maybe not the most fun thing ever, but look at us. We’re doing normal stuff. Doesn’t that mean something to you?”

“You want to be normal?”

“I want to be happy,” Stiles insisted.

“Do I not make you happy?”

“No, god, you do. You make me so happy.” Stiles reached out, putting his arm on Derek’s shoulder. “But this? Being with my friends, doing something as average as shopping for wedding dresses? That also makes me happy, and I just want you to be here to share in that.”

“Okay.” Derek nodded.

“Okay?” Stiles asked.

“Okay. If it makes you that happy, I’ll try and be less…surly about the whole thing.”

“Okay, god. Yes. Thank you.” Stiles leaned in, kissing Derek gently. “Go do a lap around the block, then come back. And I promise, if you get through this without destroying the store, I’ll make it up to you when we get home.”

“Sounds good.” Derek smiled and took off for another lap around the block while Stiles went back to the group.

****

Even as prepared as Stiles was for this, he started to get fidgety around what he was pretty sure was the millionth dress that she had tried on, and he knew that he wasn’t alone.

Scott was asleep, his head resting on Allison’s shoulder as she read, Isaac and Danny had given up completely on the fact that other people were there, and were making out on the couch – though honestly, they were being fairly tasteful, so no one was telling them to stop, and Derek? Well, he was doing about 10 million pushups behind Stiles’ chair…and as much as Stiles liked watch the way that his arm muscles worked when he went up and down, he would much rather be talking to his boyfriend.

When Lydia stepped out of the dressing room wearing a Lazaro mermaid gown, though, the mood changed. Allison nudged Scott awake, Danny and Isaac separated, and Stiles reached down, swatting Derek on the head and making him get back into his chair.

It was perfect.

The strapless dress had a sweetheart neckline with a plunge that perfectly accentuated her breasts. The gown was covered in beading that looked almost like scales, starting close together at the neckline, and fanning out towards the bottom of the dress. The empire waist was accentuated with a broach that stated as a single gem and burst out into a sun pattern. The fabric clung to her body until it hit her knees, in which the tulle flared out. The beading became sparse towards the bottom until it stopped entirely about a foot above the ground.

Lydia was glowing. Everyone was staring at her, mouths open. She spun to look at herself in the mirror, giving her friends a view of the back. The beading was the same as in the front, the top of the dress hitting her mid-back. It was a corset style back, the crisscrossing of satin strings adding to the silhouette, though she thought about exchanging that for buttons.

Lydia grinned at Jonathan.

“Is this it?” He asked excitedly.

“I think so.” She looked at Allison. “What do you all think?”

After a chorus of ‘yes’s’ and ‘beautifuls,’ Jonathan told her the options for making the dress exactly what she wanted.

“It comes in white, ivory, silver, or champagne. The back is corset on this dress, but can be a button if you wish. The train is attached, and go into an over or under bustle, like so,” Jonathan said, showing each style to the bride and group. “Or you can even do a double or triple bustle for a stacking effect.”

The group watched as the styles were modeled, and even Derek couldn’t deny that there was something about this dress that just screamed Lydia.

Danny pulled out his phone, reaching up to take a picture for Jackson, like Jackson had asked, but Isaac reached out, putting his hand on Danny’s and pulling it back down.

“Don’t,” Isaac said softly.

“Why not?” Danny asked. He didn’t really get the big deal about the groom not seeing the dress before the wedding.

“Do you really want to deprive your best friend of that moment? The one where he first sees her, all dressed to marry him?” Isaac looked at Danny, one eyebrow raised impossibly high.

“No, I…I guess not.” Danny smiled, pocketing his phone again, leaning in to kiss Isaac softly. “You big old softie,” he whispered.

“I have my moments,” Isaac quipped. “It’s why you love me.”

“Stiles, Allison, what do you think?” Lydia asked, addressing the only two in the party that knew anything about any of this. “Corset back or buttons.”

“Buttons,” Stiles said instantly. He stood up, walking onto the platform wither. “It’s just a more classic look, and you’re Lydia Martin. You’re a classic beauty, you deserve a classic look.”

“Thank you.” Lydia smiled, kissing Stiles on the cheek. “Allison?”

“I actually agree with Stiles,” Allison admitted. “I don’t know where he found enough time to do all that research, and do school, but he does know what he’s talking about.”

“Alright, well Lydia, why don’t you go change, and we can get everything ordered and ready to go,” Jonathan said with a smile.

“Alright,” Lydia smiled. “And thank you for putting up with my friends.”

“Hey!” Stiles frowned.

“Not you, Stiles,” Lydia said with a smile. “I was talking about your idiot boyfriend who’s been doing pushups for the last hour.”

“Oh, right, yeah…” Stiles laughed, and Lydia walked back into the dressing room to change out of the dress. “IVORY!” Stiles called after her, just reminding her one last time what color to go with.

“Got it!” She called back.

“Can we go now?” Derek asked, arms folded as he looked at Stiles.

“You’re an ass,” Stiles stated, pushing Derek gently. “But yeah, we can go.”

In pairs, everyone left the store, Scott and Allison waiting for Lydia so they could all go grab lunch – just as Allison predicted, Scott had gotten hungry, and with the dress all picked out, most of the stress from that morning was gone.

****

“I don’t think I should go,” Isaac stated, shaking his head.

It was the morning of the wedding, and he was pacing around his and Danny’s bedroom.

“What? Isaac!” Danny frowned. They were both already wearing their suits – Danny’s a tux to go with his role as best man.

“Jackson hates me,” Isaac stated. “I don’t know what I ever did to him, but he doesn’t like me, and I just don’t think they’ll want me in their wedding photos, and if I go, I’ll be in them. You know my luck.”

“Isaac.” Danny reached out, taking Isaac’s hands, holding them close. “Jackson doesn’t hate you. We’ve had this conversation before. Neither of you are who you were in high school, okay? And if my fiancé can’t go with me to my best friend’s wedding, something is very seriously wrong. I want you there, okay?” He reached out, putting his hand on Isaac’s cheek. “I _need_ you there. You’re with me, and you’re always going to be.”

“Okay.” Isaac nodded. “Sorry…god, sorry I freaked out, I just…”

“I know.” Danny pulled Isaac close. He knew that his fiancé, the man he loved, would always have trouble believing that people liked him, that people cared about him, and with such a strong past of not having that, it was still hard for Isaac to grasp that not only was he loved, but he was a part of this pack.

“I love you.” Isaac pulled away, smiling as Danny reached out, tying Isaac’s tie for him.

“Yeah.” Danny smiled. “I love you, too, now let’s go, okay? I don’t want to be late. Jackson is snippy enough on an average day, on his wedding day? I don’t know what’s gonna happen.”

“Is he still mad at you for not sending him a photo of Lydia’s dress?” Isaac asked as they made their way to the car.

“I don’t think so, but if he is, he won’t be after today. You were right. When he sees her, he’s going to be so glad that we didn’t spoil that for him.”

Isaac just smiled, glad that he had done something right, that Danny agreed with his decision to stop the photograph from being taken.

“Don’t look so pleased with yourself,” Danny said with a smirk. “It’s making me want to rip that suit right off of you, and we don’t have time for that.”

“Fine,” Isaac said, lacing his fingers through Danny’s. “Let’s just go, and I promise you can rip this suit off of me in the coatroom during the reception.”

****

“You look amazing,” Scott stated as he pulled up the zipper on Allison’s dress.

“Thank you.” Allison smiled. “And after tonight, you are going to move in here for real, and it’s going to be perfect.” She turned to look at him, smiling, and Scott leaned in, kissing her softly.

“I can’t wait,” he whispered. He was so excited about the move. Stiles had been helping him pack everything up, and while it was the first time since they had turned 18 and gone off to college that he and Stiles would not be roommates, they were both pretty happy about it. After all, they were both getting live-in partners out of the deal, it worked well.

“Okay, well we can definitely celebrate us later,” Allison said, kissing Scott one more time. “But right now, I have to get everything taken care of. Lydia has sent me about 30 text messages, and I think if I don’t get to the church soon, she’s probably going to scream, and we all know how that will go.”

“Of course.” Scott smiled. “And remember, I’m here for you. If you need me to run and get anything, I am so there. For you, for Lydia, whatever you need, babe.”

Allison stopped her mad dash towards the door and turned, looking upon Scott with loving eyes.

“Have I mentioned that I love you?” she asked.

“I believe there were some mentions of it when I brought you pancakes in bed this morning,” Scott said with a smile. “But it never hurts to hear it again.”

“I love you,” she said with a laugh.

“I know, now let’s go! I don’t want Lydia to murder you!” He grabbed the car keys. “I’ll drive, and you can start making a dent in those 30 text messages.”

“Thank you.” Allison climbed into the passenger’s seat, careful not to get her dress stuck in the door. Sure, maybe the first part of this day was going to be stressful, but she was pretty sure it would all be worth it.

 

When they got the church, sure enough, Lydia was freaking out. Her mother had been there with her for an hour already, getting her into the dress. Her hair was perfect, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t nervous.

“Oh Allison, thank god you’re here.” Lydia gulped, turning to hug her best friend. “Also, that dress looks amazing on you.”

“What can I say?” Allison smiled. “My best friend has great taste.”

“True, true.” Lydia nodded. “Now, have you seen the chapel? Does it look alright?”

“It looks beautiful,” Allison reported, smiling. “Scott is there now, he’s talking everything through with your wedding coordinator, and he’s on standby if you need anything.”

“Maybe some valium?” Lydia joked.

“Lydia,” Allison reached out, taking her best friend’s hands. “What are you nervous about? This is Jackson. Jackson who couldn’t be any luckier, Jackson who adores and worships you. Lydia, the chapel could burst into flames mid-ceremony, and you two would still have a beautiful marriage.”

“You really think that?” Lydia asked, biting her lip, and Allison thought that maybe this was the first time she’d seen any insecurities in Lydia. Ever.

“Absolutely,” Allison smiled.

They talked a bit, Allison helping Lydia with the final touches on her veil, her shoes, her hair, and her train.

“Okay.” Allison smiled, handing over the bouquet. “Let’s go get you married.”

****

“Hey.” Danny walked into the room where Jackson was getting ready, though more realistically he’d been pacing for the last three hours. “It’s time.”

“Yeah?” Jackson looked up at Danny, who just nodded.

“Come on.”

Danny lead Jackson to the alter, and deposited him there with a hug before running back to get Allison so he could escort her down the aisle in perfect, traditional best man/maid of honor form.

The wedding march started, and as the parade of bride’s maids and groomsmen walked towards him, anticipation started to take over. He was sure of this, of marrying Lydia, more sure than he had ever been about anything in his life, but he was still nervous.

And there she was. Walking down the aisle, her arm linked with her father’s, looking beyond what he had ever imagined. The dress fit her perfectly, her hair, the veil, all of it was perfect, but the most perfect part of all was the smile on her face, and the slight nod of reassurance that she gave him as they neared.

Jackson had no idea what his facial expression was in that moment, though the wedding video would later show him that it was one of total love and admiration for the woman walking towards him.

“You look…amazing,” he whispered as she was deposited at the altar.

“So do you,” Lydia smiled at him, gently straightening the lapel of his jacket. “Hugo Boss?” she asked.

“Of course.” He smiled, and the official cleared his throat, getting everything started.

The wedding was perfect. The vows were hand written, they were meaningful, and everything just seemed to work. Lydia teared up, but not enough to ruin her makeup, and Jackson? Well, he was doing everything that he could to keep some tears down himself.

“Hey, are you okay?” Derek leaned over, whispering quietly to Stiles, who looked as though he was about to cry himself.

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded, reaching out, taking Derek’s hand and squeezing it gently. He didn’t say anything else, he didn’t need to. It was clear to Derek that Stiles was just that kind of person, the kind who cries – or almost cries – at weddings…and even Derek had to admit that the whole thing was very touching and perfect. Lydia and Jackson were 100% right for each other, and nothing was going to change that.

****

Just as everyone would have expected the reception was a Whittemore-Martin affair for the ages. Open bar, champagne fountain, amazing music, even better food, and a cake that was just as much artwork as it was dessert.

“Hey,” Derek walked up to Stiles, handing him a champagne flute.

“Oh, hey you! Where’d you get off to?” Stiles frowned. “You missed the first dance and you missed the flower girl catching the bouquet! It was adorable!”

“I had something I had to take care of.” Derek shrugged.

“I would totally get mad at you right now,” Stiles stated. “But I’m really happy for Lydia and Jackson, and you look incredible in that suit…and you just brought me champagne, so I’m going to overlook it.”

“Well thank you.” Derek smiled.

“Are you nervous?” Stiles asked, looking at him.

“What? About what?” Derek asked. “Why would I be nervous?”

“About moving in with me,” Stiles clarified.

“Oh.” Derek shook his head. “No. I mean, I already live with you, just a bunch of my stuff doesn’t.”

“That’s true.” Stiles shrugged, and it really was. The last time that Derek had stayed at his own place was when Stiles had been furious with him for something that neither of them could remember anymore, and even then, that was months ago.

“Yeah,” Derek smiled. “I’m glad to have everything be in one place actually.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, leaning against Derek, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder. “Me too.”

“You look really happy right now,” Derek stated, sliding an arm around Stiles’ shoulders.

“I am.” Stiles nodded. “I really, really like weddings. I mean, at least ones like this, where it’s so clear to two people that they want to be together for the rest of their lives, that they have to be. So clear, in fact, that they spend oodles of money and tons of time and energy, to make sure that the rest of the world knows it, too. I know that a lot of people think it’s stupid, but…I think it’s kind of beautiful.”

Derek bit his lip. He knew that he was one of those people that Stiles was talking about, one of the people who thought that weddings were a big show of nothing, and technically, Stiles was right there. Derek didn’t really get the hype, but he knew that Stiles did, and that was what really mattered.

“Okay, well, I need some fresh air,” Derek stated. He took Stiles’ hand, leading him to the ballroom balcony. Of course, even the balcony was lit and decorated perfectly.

“It’s really beautiful out here, too. God, Lydia really did do an amazing job,” Stiles said with a smile.

“I can’t believe she planned her own wedding,” Derek agreed.

“Are you kidding?” Stiles asked. “Have you met Lydia? No one else was ever going to even come close to planning her dream wedding.”

“And what about you?” Derek asked.

“Plan a wedding? That’s a laugh.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“No, I mean…who would plan your dream wedding?”

“What?” Stiles shook his head. “That’s a silly question. I mean, I don’t know, probably Lydia,” he said with a laugh.

“Okay, well you should probably ask her if she’s available,” Derek said softly.

“What?” Stiles’ eyes widened as Derek dropped to one knee. “Derek, stand up right now! What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Derek asked, reaching into his pocket for a ring box.

“Well it looks like you’re proposing, but that can’t be it, because you wouldn’t do that! You said yourself that you never wanted to get married, and I said I was okay with that, I-”

“Stiles,” Derek stated. “Let me do this, okay?”

Stiles just nodded, for the first time ever, at a loss for words.

“You’re right. I did say that I never wanted to get married, because I didn’t see the point. I love you, I loved you for the last three years of my life, and I’m going to love for the next hundred. We live together, we support each other, I didn’t think that we needed a label other than what we already had, but I’ve been watching you help Lydia with all of this, and then watching you again today, with the wedding, the vows…I could just see how much you want it, Stiles. What you said, about them knowing so finitely that they’re perfect together and wanting to show that to the world, well that’s what I feel for you. Maybe you drive me crazy sometimes, and make me do things I don’t even begin to want to do, but you’re the only person I want to wake up next to, and I want to wake up next to you every day for the rest of my life, so Stiles,” Derek stated, opening the box to reveal a simple, but gorgeous, platinum ring. “Will you stop worrying about what I want, because I want this. Marry me.”

“Well when you put it like that…” Stiles nodded furiously, and Derek stood, moving to put the ring on his finger, but Stiles jerked his hand away.

“What?” Derek frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“This is Lydia Martin’s wedding to Jackson Whittemore,” Stiles said with a smile. “Do you think I can go back in there with a ring on my finger and not steal attention from them? Because personally I’m not willing to suffer the consequences of that.”

“That’s a good point.” Derek smiled, putting the ring and the box away in his pocket before leaning in, kissing Stiles softly.

“I don’t need everyone to know right away. What matters to me is you.” Stiles hugged Derek. “We’ll tell everyone when Jackson and Lydia get back from the honeymoon. Well except Scott. He’ll know in the next 2.5 seconds once we go back in.”

“Yeah,” Derek smiled. “I assumed as much. Do you want to go back in?”

“Yes.” Stiles nodded, taking Derek’s hand. “Will you dance with me?”

“Do I have a choice?” Derek asked.

“No.” Stiles shook his head. “Come on.”

He lead Derek to the dance floor, holding him close, smiling as he made eye contact with Lydia across the dance floor. She shot him a wink, he offered her a thumbs up, and they both went back to their men, feeling as though this day couldn’t have gone any better.

 

**** THREE YEARS LATER ****

 

Stiles skidded into the hospital hallway, barely stopping to catch his breath as he ran into the room.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry!” He looked down at the bed where Lydia lay, holding a gorgeous newborn baby girl. Jackson’s hand was on her shoulder, and everyone was packed in around them, oooing and aahing. Even Derek was there already. “I was in a meeting, I just got your message…she got born quickly!”

“Stiles,” Lydia smiled. “Meet Grace Alexandra Whittemore-Martin.”

“Can…can I hold her?” Stiles asked.

Lydia nodded, handing over the baby. Stiles pulled her close, cradling her gently in his arms.

“Hey there, baby girl,” he said softly. “You know you’re being born into a whole lot of crazy, right? Well don’t worry. You can always come to uncle Stiles. Always, always, always.” He rocked her back and forth, and Derek moved closer, putting his arm around his husband.

“You want one,” Derek whispered in Stiles’ ear. “Don’t you.”

“I…” Stiles bit his lip, nodding.

“Good.” Derek smiled. “Me too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, let us know! We had a lot of fun writing it!


End file.
